Una Noche de Tormenta
by Lobo Palabragris
Summary: [Lemon] Parte del fict Triunvirato, durante el capitulo 6... Parte real de la historia, pero que se sale de la trama... un poco... quizas algo azucarado...


-----  
  
Slayers Triunvirato... creo  
  
Autor: Greywords (o Lobo Palabragris)  
  
-----  
  
Aclaraciones previas  
  
Primero las sandeces típicas, esto es un Lemon de Slayers, algo explícito, si esto te ofende, te desagradan estos ficts o lo que sea, no pierdas tu tiempo y ni lo leas.  
  
Esto es un poco raro... es un apéndice, un capitulo inédito o algo asi, por lo que no tiene mucho sentido sin el resto del fict (Triunvirato).  
  
Surgió a causa de que los personajes del fict Slayers Triunvirato cobraron vida propia y comenzaron a... convertor el capitulo 6 en lemon XD  
  
Pero no solo eso, lo que pasa es que surgieron una serie introspecciones y reflexiones que habrían hecho del capitulo 6 algo eterno, asi que...  
  
Ha, y para que no hayan dudas, es parte real de la historia, sólo que la hize a parte por su contenido lemon, y para no desviarme de lo importante en el fict, que es la lucha contra el Triunvirato  
  
-----  
  
6 1/2. Una Noche de Tormenta  
  
Desde hacía tiempo, Rina y su grupo se reunieron, convocados por Ameria para convatir al Triunvirato, un nuevo desafío.  
  
Rina, Gaudi, Filia Zellgadis, incluso Xeros habían acudido para enfrentar a su enemigo.  
  
Ahora se han vuelto a separar. Xeros fue el prmero en marcharse, desapareciendo, como siempre, sin dar explicaciones y avisar. Rina, Gaudi y Filia habían seguido su rumbo hasta el Templo del Dragón Rojo en busca de ayuda, mientras Zel y Ameria viajaban a un pueblo pequeño en busca de un anciano, maestro del Espíritu, que podría ayudarlos...  
  
Por un estrecho sendero, viaja la pareja ahora, el cielo se oscurece con rapidez, Ameria camina con los brazos cruzados y tiritando levemente, y el hombre quimera la avanza un paso más atras, con la mirada distante y cara pensativa.  
  
Ya han sido largo el camino. Por muchos años he vagado, al principio para combatir y aprender, lugo buscando una cura, luego me uní a Rina y su grupo, que en algun momento por ahí dejo de interesarme lo de mi imagen.  
  
Era sólo contumbre, era sólo una excusa para seguir vagando. Ahora estoy aquí, acompañado por la única persona que me hace sentir tranquilo y en paz.  
  
En realidad no me interesa quienes sean ese Triunvirato ni lo que quieran, en realidad no se porqué estoy aquí.  
  
Ameria corre peligro aquí... qué hace aquí Ameria?...  
  
Debería estar segura y tranquila en palacio. Quizas deba acompañarla, quizas debamos parar un tiempo... estoy cansado de tanto viajar.  
  
- Estoy cansada-  
  
Las palabras de la princesa sacan de pronto a Zel de sus pensamientos.  
  
- ademas, comienza a llover- la voz de Ameria demuestra que está temblando por el frío.  
  
Cierto, ella siente frío... es tan delicada. No debería estar aquí.  
  
El hombre quimera se quita la capa, dejandose la capucha con la que suele taparse el rostro.  
  
- será mejor que nos apresuremos- le dice cubriendole los hombros con la capa.  
  
Luego de unas horas, porfín llegan al pueblo que buscan.  
  
Es un lugar pequeño y maltrecho, unas pocas casas al rededor de unas calles y una plaza. Entran a la primera posada que encuentran, pues ya está oscureciendo, y ha comenzado a llover con fuerza.  
  
Al poner el primer pien en el interior del lugar, Zel escucha el estornudo de Ameria.  
  
Ya se está enfermando, esto es mi culpa...  
  
- vamos, entra rápido- la urge Zel  
  
- si-  
  
Mientras se acercan al mesón donde un hombre grande y de aspecto rudo atiende, Zel mira a su alrededor levemente, notando el aspecto de los clientes.  
  
La mayoría son hombres de mal aspecto, ancianos con el rostro enrojecido por el licor, mujeres con ropas reveladoras y sucias sentadas muy cerca de algun hombre con dinero...  
  
Esto es un desastre, no es lugar para Ameria. He pasado tanto tiempo en lugares como este que no me percate de lo riesgozo que puede ser traer a una niña aquí.  
  
Juro que al primero que le ponga una mano encima le parto la cara...  
  
Varios hombres sucios detuvieron un momento sus asuntos y miraron extrañados a la pareja, murmurando algunas cosas entre ellos.  
  
Zel podía escuchar el murmullo de sus pensamientos, palabras como extranjeros, adinerados, víctimas, linda niña y cosas así cruzaron fugazmente los pensamientos del Espiritista.  
  
Dandoles una rápida mirada de pocos amigos sobre su rostro cubierto y mostrando ligeramente su espada, sin que la princesa se diera cuenta, Zellgadis logró que todos volvieran a sus asuntos.  
  
La pareja subió a la habitación para cambiarse. Zel deja su mochila a un lado mientras se pregunta como encontrar al anciano que buscan. En realidad no tiene idea de como.  
  
Abre la ebilla de uno de sus cinturones, quitándose la espada y la daga. Siente algo en su cabeza que no puede descifrar, pero de pronto comprende la idea.  
  
- no lo se- dice sin ninguna razón a Ameria.  
  
- ha?- la chica pregunta algo extrañada.  
  
- lo que ibas apreguntar...-  
  
- como... encontraremos... al anciano?- pregunta dudosa la princesa  
  
- no estoy muy seguro, pero lo haremos mañana- responde con una sonrisa el espiritista.  
  
- por favor no hagas más eso- pide la princesa con voz suplicante. - me desespera!-  
  
- lo se...- ríe Zel. - esta bien, tratare de no hacerlo, fue sin quierer-  
  
Tengo frío... mi ropa esta mojada... estoy preocupada por Rina y los demas... "y tu lo sabes cierto"  
  
Zel mira a su compañera con ojos reflexivos y asiente respondiendo a sus pensamientos  
  
- No es justo!- reclama de pronto Ameria. - yo no se lo que tu piensas-  
  
Zel mira perplejo por un momento, pero rápidamente se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro. - jajaja...- se cubre la boca un momento tapando la risa que el comentario de Ameria le causó.  
  
- no te preocupes, yo no te mentiría- la calma el joven.  
  
Ameria se lo piensa un momento. Zel ha ocultado lo que siente en el pasado, ha robado, combatido y probablemente asesinado, tiene una adicción por el café que la saca de quisio, pero nunca, nunca ha mentido.  
  
Quizas tenga razón, pero eso no importa. Yo quiero estar con el, y lo seguire a donde vaya...  
  
Una sensación desagradable le provoca un nudo en el estómago a la princesa.  
  
Y si me deja... y si despierto y no lo encuentro mañana... no soportaría su partida de nuevo...  
  
Ameria corre hasta Zel y se cuelga de su cuello. Lo abraza con fuerza, como si temiera que al soltarlo se marchara.  
  
- No te me pegues!- exclama Zel, pero al instante siente los que hay en el corazón de Ameria, al estar en ocntacto puede sentirlo con más presición.  
  
No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas...  
  
Porqué debería soltarte, qué tal si lo hago y tu te marchas...  
  
- Tu dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera cuando estuviéramos solos-  
  
- si, cierto- recuerda un Zel, con la cara cada vez más azul.  
  
- no seas penoso, estamos solos-  
  
Ameria nota el color azul de su cara, delatándo su verguenza, ese azul que tanto le gustaba.  
  
Si, era cierto estaban solos. Eso debe haber sido lo que le causaba verguenza. Qué pensará... qué estará pensando ahora...  
  
En realidad había evitado estar solo con ella... porqué sería...  
  
Ella lo deseaba, y sin duda el también la deseaba a ella. No se atrevía a decircelo de forma tan directa, pero ahora que lo pensaba...  
  
"el ya debe saberlo"...  
  
En realidad el sí lo sabía, pues como espiritista era Empático, y al estar a solas con Ameria, podía sentir fácilmente lo que ella sentía, y leer su mente como lo acababa de hacer.  
  
Sin poder resistir su impulso, Zel se acercó cada vez más al rostro de la pequeña, hasta quedar a sólo unos centímetros de distancia.  
  
Ameria algo estaba diciéndo, pero lo olvido de inmediato al sentir el rostro de Zel frente al suyo.  
  
Ya no importa, ahora estamos solos...  
  
La chica acercó sus labios y lo besó. Besó eso labios celestes, y acarició su rostro.  
  
Sus suaves manos acariciaron su rostro y se detuvieron en esas piedrecitas en sus pómulos, que siempre le causaron tanta curiosidad.  
  
En ese largo beso, olvido sus preocupaciones de que la abandonara, de que se marchara... ahora estaba ahí, con ella.  
  
Dejandose llevar por su instinto, la chica siguió su recorrido, acariciando su cuello y su torso.  
  
Si dejar de abrazar y acariciar, comenzó a besar su oreja. Zel sintió un estremecimiento cuando la chica lo hizo, fue como si le diera en el lugar correcto, como si activara todas sus sensaciones al mismo tiempo.  
  
Sin detenerse, beso su cuello. Otro escalofrío recorrió la pétrea piel del chico, mientras las caricias de la chica le indicaron cláramente su intención.  
  
-...mph, espera...- trató de detenerla Zel. - no...-  
  
La Chica no se detuvo, pero miro hacia arriba, en dirección al rostro de Zel con cara interrogativa.  
  
- qué pasa?-  
  
Zel hizo un esfuerzo para detener a la chica y calmarse para hablar.  
  
- no debes, no aún...-  
  
- porqué?- pregunto la chica sin comprender. - qué pasa?-  
  
- me dijiste lo mismo en el otro pueblo, que aún no debiamos... porqué?-  
  
Zel guardó silencio un momento. En realidad le había ocultado algo, pero ya era hora de decirlo.  
  
Luego de un largo suspiro, zel comenzó a hablar. - si cierto, te dije que aún no, y es porque soy espiritista... haa... te lo explicaré-  
  
- Yo he desarrollado una gran capacidad espiritual y eso ha cambiado mi ser, convinando poco a poco mi Espíritu con mi cuerpo físico-  
  
Zel trata de explicar lo mejor posible a Ameria sus razones.  
  
- Esa enería es inerente a mi ser, y esta en mi cuerpo. Si lo hacemos ahora, esa esencia pasaría tambien a tí-  
  
- Una parte de mi espíritu pasaría a ti, ya no habría vuelta atras, poco a poco nuestras almas se mezclarían y seríamos uno... para siempre-  
  
- Entiendes, por eso debes estar segura, ya no habría regreso, lo que sentiríamos sería mutuo por el resto de nuestras vidas, quedaríamos conectados-  
  
- no importa- responde Ameria sin siquiera pensarlo.  
  
- a mi eso no me importa, yo te amo y no pienso dejarte... nunca-  
  
- Sabes que yo también... pero estás segura?... recuerdalo, quedaríamos conectados por siempre-  
  
- ya te lo dije, yo no te dejaré- responde con seguirdad la princesa. - Eres la persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, y quiero estar contigo...-  
  
Ameria volvió a abrazar a Zel. Esta vez no lo dejaría.  
  
- me amas?- preguntó la chica.  
  
- si-  
  
Esta vez Zel correspondió el cariño de Ameria. Respondió a sus caricias y sus besos. Ya nada importaba, se amaban, sólo existían los dos.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, guiada únicamente por su instito y por lo que su corazón demandaba, comenzó a quitarse la blusa que se acababa de poner, y Zel se quitó la camisa.  
  
El aroma de la chica era embriagante, y la sensación de su piel le provocaba una serie de sensaciones muy fuertes e indescriptibles, que lo dejaron sin razón, lanzádolo a un abismo de placer.  
  
Un aura celeste muy debil comenzó a rodea a Zel, mientras la pareja se acariciaba y besaba sin parar, tendiéndose en la cama.  
  
Una sensación extraña se apoderaba también de la chica, llevándola lentamente a un lugar conocido, pero al que no estaba acostumbrada, el Espacio Interior.  
  
Mientras sus cuerpos se unían en el mundo real, sus almas lo hacían en el plano Espiritual.  
  
Era demasiado para la mente, sólo el alma infinita podía abarcar todas esas sensaciones.  
  
El amor expresado en caricias, un momento de tensión y algo doloroso, luego las sensaciones se mezclan y el placer que no deja lugar para nada más.  
  
Cada vez, Ameria sentía mas esa sensación extraña, la que sintió la primera vez que Zel la contactó por medio del espíritu, pero esta vez mezclada con el placer que su compañero le causa.  
  
Cada vez, sus almas se vuelven más una, y sus energías se manifiestan iluminando a la entrelazada pareja con una tenue luz celeste, el aura que surgió del hombre quiera, y que ahora rodea a ambos.  
  
Asi siguen, unidos y con una creciente sensación indefinible, en un interminable baile de amor, hasta que la imagen explota en una oleada de placer y paz, que lleva a la pareja a un abismo en el que sólo existen ellos dos, ahora unidos en uno.  
  
Una gota de sudor con cae sobre el rostro de Zel sacandolo de la inconciencia, y sintiendo ese olor a flores y la respiración entrecortada de Ameria entre sus propios profundos resoplidos.  
  
Aun abrazados, sin quierer separarse, la pareja sale de su momento de gracia infinita y regresan lentamente a la conciencia y al mundo, renacidos.  
  
Ameria aún esta con los ojos cerrados, aferrada de Zel. El chico piensa en lo hermosa que luce asi.  
  
Siempre eres igual de hermosa, y siempre llevas ese agradable olor a flores...  
  
- lo crees?- pregunta Ameria, pero de inmediato dándose cuenta de la extraña sensación de escuchar los pensamientos en lugar de las palabras. - ... yo...-  
  
- pudiste leer mi mente...- se sorprende Zel. - ...te lo dije-  
  
Zel tenía razón. Se siente muy extraño, ahora puedo sentir lo que tu sientes, ahora somos como uno...  
  
- y siempre lo seremos- dice Zel acariciando su rostro - ya nada nos separará...-  
  
Mientras, en un lugar lejano y siniestro, entre árboles muertos, un oscruo río muerto, y varios cuerpos muertos colgados, aún con el olor de la sangre fresca, dos figuras conversan con la tranquilidad que sólo permite el hogar.  
  
Sentados en unos espléndidos y a la vez horribles sillones de huesos incrustados en el suelo, como formando parte del mismo entorno, recuerdan y platican Xeros y la Dragón demoníaca, Kala.  
  
La chica de negro parece tranquila, por primera vez en años. Escucha atenta el relato del demonio, una historia extraña, llena de sucesos increíbles y demoníacos, como sólo un demonio puede vivir.  
  
La dragón negro escucha su relato de los Dark Lords, una "presencia dorada" de la que habla que le produce una extraña costalgia.  
  
Que es esto que siento en el pecho... presencia dorada?... que es esto que no puedo recordar?...  
  
Xeros continúa con su relato, haciendo olvidar rápidamente a Kala sus dudas.  
  
- ...ahí fue donde conocí a esa sacerdotisa, Filia...-  
  
Si, esa sacerdotisa... porqué no soy yo esa sacerdotisa?... qué estoy diciendo...  
  
- Entonces es cierto- pregunta Kala, conociéndo la respuesta.  
  
La dragón prefiere pasar rápidamente ese punto, en realidad le provoca algo de celos que un demonio pueda mantener una relación amorosa, y ella en tantos siglos nunca haya podido lograr mantener algo profundo y duradero.  
  
Recuerda lo mucho que le costó olvidar al demonio. Por mucho tiempo, a parte de divertirse masacrando dragones y demonios, buscó un compañero, pero nunca lo encontró...  
  
... salvo por Jun, un humano que conoció luego de su resurreción.  
  
El hombre era un espadachín, uno de los más poderosos que jamas existieron, uno de los pocos capaces de utilizar la Espada Oscura, haciéndose poseedor del nombre de Dark Blade.  
  
En realidad hacía mucho que había dejado de ser humano cuando lo conoció, era un Demoniac, con el espíritu de un demonio en su interior, pero en los primeros años en que lo conoció, era más humano de lo que es ahora.  
  
En esos tiempos, hubo una relación entre ellos, pero no podría decirse que había amor, más bien una necesidad mutua de compañía y la busqueda de placer.  
  
Pero sentía un vacío en su corazón, algo que le causaba una enorme aflicción cada vez que lo pensaba, y que sólo podía olvidar con sus "juegos" asesinos y crueles.  
  
- ... a propósito, qué ha pasado contigo?- pregunta Xeros.  
  
Todas sus ideas volvieron a revolverse y perdió el hilo de lo que estaba pensando...  
  
...qué ha pasado?... todos estos años?...  
  
Un rato más hablaron, esta vez la dragón contó su historia. Trató de recordar todo lo que pudo, pero había momentos en los que perdía el control y luego no recordaba lo que había hecho, asi que habían multiples lagunas en su historia.  
  
Sin quierer, narro también todo su plan de revivir a La Bestia.  
  
Le explicó a Xeros que Hound tenía la obvia intención de dominar al mundo con el poder del triunvirato, pero que eso a ella no le causaba mucha gracia.  
  
Ella queria caos, y "el padre", como llamaba al anciano demonio, no era para nada caótico. El quería establecer el orden del dominio y del poder.  
  
Sin quierer también, narro el extraño sueño que siempre se le repetía y nunca se atrevía a contar, en el que volvía a matar a su padre, una y otra vez.  
  
También las imágenes que a veces tenía, cunado estaba aburrida o tenía sueño, cuando veía por un momento a su padre, tantos siglos atras muerto, al mirara a Hound. Esto siempre le causaba una impresión, como si su padre reviviera para vengarce.  
  
Por un momento quedó atónita y callada, dandose cuenta de todo lo que estaba diciéndole a Xeros.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y una sensación de temor y nerviosismo se apoderó de ella.  
  
- debes prometer que no lo dirás a nadie- dijo de pronto Kala, retomando el control de sus emociones.  
  
Una idea se le ocurrió, una idea para olvidarse un rato de sus problemas y relajarse, y su cara maliciosa demostró de inmediatos sus intenciones.  
  
Recordó al Xeros de antes, al que ella conocía tan bien y con quien estuvo tantas veces, y lo vió ahi, frente a ella, a ese demonio que tanto le gustaba, y al que recordaba enloquecer.  
  
Se acercó al demonio con cara mal intencionada y los ojos brillantes, y medio cerrados.  
  
El demonio retrocedió ante la amenazante dragón que se le acercaba  
  
- si, soy una tumba pero...- detubo bruscamente sus palabras al toparse con un arbol en su retirada.  
  
- a dónde vas... tan pronto?...-  
  
La chica acercó una mano al demonio, y al instante surgieron unas ramas oscuras como delgadas desde la espalda de Xeros que lo ataron firmemente al arbol de cuello y cintura.  
  
La dragón recordó varios juegos de cuando eran pareja, y en un chispazo de memoria vino a su mente algo que había olvidado hacía mucho.  
  
Alzó su mano derecha, y junto un poco de energía negativa, con la magia de los demonios. Su palma resplandecía con una pálida luz púrpura.  
  
Con esta mano, delicada y letal, acarición suavemente el cuello del inmovilizado demonio y el lóbulo de su oreja.  
  
Al instante, Xeros se tensionó, y sus ojos tomaron un color púrpura muy fuerte, perdiendo al mismo tiempo toda la expresión de su rostro.  
  
Sin control de sus actos, completamente dominado por su instinto, el demonio púrpura dió un paso al frente, cortando sin ninguna dificultad las lianas que lo apresaban, y con esa cara inexpresiba que ahora tenía, miró la profundida de los ojos de la dragón.  
  
Con un rápido movimiento sujetó a la chica de la cintura y la acercó, poniéndola contra el árbol a su espalda, y rodeándola con su cuerpo, impidiéndo cualquier intento de escape.  
  
La abrazó y acercó su rostro, cada vez más cerca del cuello de la chica, besándolo lévemente.  
  
Todas estas sensaciones, por largo tiempo no experimentadas, causó en la dragón un escalofrío, que le hizo aparecer tras de sí una larga cola negra rematada en punta, y por un momento oscureció su blanca piel, como si se fuera a convertir de un momento a otro.  
  
Sin perder el tiempo, con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora y retumbando en su pecho, Kala abrazó a Xeros, lo besó y lo siguió insitando.  
  
El demonio se detuvo un momento oliéndo a la chica, volvió a besar su cuello, mientras acariciaba sin detenerse, y acercaba sus labios a los de la chica de negro.  
  
La besó largamente en la boca. Kala, con los ojos cerrados recordaba porfin esa sensación de tranquilidad, pero repentinamente, el demonio se detuvo y separo sus bocas.  
  
Poco a poco, Xero recuperó la expresión en su rostro y el brillo de sus ojos.  
  
Miro un momento a la dragón, sin soltarla aún, pero liberandola lentamente.  
  
Acarició una ultima vez la suave piel blanca de su rostro, y su oscuro cabello. Beso, esta vez muy ligeramente, los labios de la dragón antes de despedirse.  
  
- no, esta vez no...- le dijo Xeros luego de recuperar el control.  
  
La decepción se apoderó de Kala, pero mezclada con un poco de satisfacción, por saber que pese a todo, aún tiene una ligera ventaja.  
  
- debes admitir que eso nunca podrá hacerlo esa sacerdotisa...- le respondió recuperando la sonrisa  
  
- supongo que no...- concluyó el demonio luego de meditarlo un momento y sonreír para sus adentros. - pero... no puedo hacer esto...-  
  
- pero lo haras, y lo sabes... no podrás resistirte siempre- terminó Kala con una sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
- ahora largo, antes de que cambie de que me arrepienta- lo hechó Kala.  
  
Xeros comenzó a retirarse, pero con muchas dudas... era cierto, le costó mucho resistirse, y no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo en verdad, esta chica si tenía un cierto control sobre él.  
  
- Fue bueno, verte...- le dijo Xeros dandose la vuelta antes de desaparecer. - quizas volvamos a vernos...- terminó con una sonrisa, pero esta vez completamente confundido  
  
Al instante, con un movimiento de la capa, desapareció entre las sombras, dejando a Kala pensando seriamente.  
  
Sera cierto?... en verdad volverá?...  
  
A su vez, Xeros se teleportó, apareciendo a un par de kilómetros, con el mismo rostro dudoso.  
  
Que dije?... en verdad pienso volver?...  
  
Una imagen luminosa apareción en su mente, el rostrode Filia. Se sentó en una rama a meditarlo un momento.  
  
En verdad dudaba de Filia por ver a su antigua amante?...  
  
En un templo lejano, donde habitan los dragones, una sacerdotisa dragón está sentada en una mesa de piedra, tomando Te mientras piensa en el plan a seguir.  
  
No puede concentrarse, tiene un mal presentimiento.  
  
Toma la taza ya la acercá a su boca, pero sin ninguna razón, la taza resbala y cae al suelo partiéndose en pedazos.  
  
La dragón mira perpleja los restos de una de sus tazas favoritas, comenzando a levantar los pedazos, pero el ruido de un estruendoso rayo la hace saltar de su asiento, tirando los pedazos ya rotos de la taza y quebrándolos en incontables partes más.  
  
- creo que se avecina una tormenta...- se dice Filia, más aflijida por lo de la taza que por la tormenta en sí...  
  
- creo... que es... un mal presagio...-  
  
A esa hora, en otra de las rústicas habitaciones del Templo del Dragón Rojo, Rina y Gaudi piensan en la situación, y en una nueva arma para el espadachín.  
  
- necesito una espada, me siento incómodo sin un arma-  
  
- fue tu culpa por romperla!- lo recrimina la hechicera. - si fueras más cuidadoso no se habría roto-  
  
- pero es que era muy blanda, ni comparación con la Espada de la Luz...- se queja el espadachín.  
  
- pero no importa, recuerda que el Gran Dragón dijo que nos ayudaría a buscar un arma nueva- trata inutilmente de recordarle  
  
- La necesitaras para la lucha que se avecina-  
  
- eso dijo?-  
  
- es qué no te acuerdas de nada!!... eres un id...-  
  
- pero aún hay algo que entiendo- la interrumpe Gaudi.  
  
- hhaa... qué?!-  
  
- A caso no tiene nombre ese dragón?-  
  
- ...yo... hhaa... quien sabe, todos lo llaman así...- contesta Rina con una gota en la nuca.  
  
Gaudi pone cara de imbécil y parece no entender  
  
- cómo?-  
  
- Gran Dragón... a caso no recuerdas lo que acabas de preguntar?!!-  
  
- a quinén?... preguntar?...-  
  
- haaa!!! idiota!!!-  
  
- pero porqué, recuerdo que estabas hablando de una espada... o era de un dragón??-  
  
- haa!!!!! ME DESESPERAS!!!!!-  
  
- pero porqué... apropósito... donde esta mi espada??-  
  
Rina mira atónita, yo no se cree la idiotez de Gaudi...  
  
- CABEZA DE ZANAHORIA, TIENES LA INTELIGENCIA DE UNA PATATA, Imbécil!!!!-  
  
Pero Gaudi cubre la chillona boca de la hechicera con dos dedos y le sonríe...  
  
- te he dicho cuanto me gustas enfadada?- pregunta Gaudi con una voz mucho más suave y segura  
  
-...- Rina mira más atónita aún, pero al instante se relaja y sonríe. - lo has hecho de nuevo...-  
  
Gaudi sonríe triunfante.  
  
- ya te lo había dicho, estoy seguro, me encanta cuando te enfadas y muestras los colmillos...-  
  
- haaaa!!!- Rina trata de parecer enfadada, pero le resulta imposible resistir la estúpida sonrisa de su caballero y guardián.  
  
Se lanza a sus brazos, tumbándolo en el sillon en el que estaba sentado, y le da un repentino beso en los labios.  
  
- tonto, me haces enfadar de verdad-  
  
- pues no lo parece...-  
  
Gaudi, ni lerdo ni peresozo, responde a la hechicera con un largo beso y una suave caricia en el rostro.  
  
"Al fin solos" piensa Rina, relajandose por un momento y olvidándose de los problemas por venir.  
  
Un estruendo, un ruidoso trueno, que hace estremecer a la hechicera detiene por un momento la tranquila escena.  
  
- se acerca una tormenta- comenta Rina  
  
La hechicera piensa en la cantidad de veces que ha estado bajo la lluvia, en tormentas como la que se avecina, acompañada de Gaudi.  
  
Recuerda cuando derrotaron a Fibrizo. El momento exacto en que invocó el Giga Slaye no lo recuerda cláramente, pero sí recuerda ese primer beso de Gaudi.  
  
Cuanto tiempo paso para que se confesaran sus sentimientos?...  
  
Gaudi estaba pensando en lo mismo... cuando se confesaron sus sentimientos?... en realidad no se acordaba... para variar.  
  
- me amas?- pregunto repentínamente la hechicera sacando al caballero de sus pensamientos.  
  
- claro... cuantas veces me los has preguntado?-  
  
Rina sonrió, ella tampoco se acordaba, muchas sin duda, siempre lo hacía cuando estaban sólos, ya era una costumbre.  
  
- crees que algún día te diría que no?- pregunta Gaudi a su vez  
  
- si lo hicieras te freiría...- se ríe la hechicera con cara maliciosa.  
  
- pues entonces creo que mejor no lo haré...-  
  
Gaudi besa a Rina nuevamente, impidiéndole seguir hablando.  
  
Como es su costumbre, Rina detiene un momento a Gaudi. Apunta a la puerta, y esta resplandece un momento, cerrándola mágicamente. Luego recita unas palabras y gira su mano derecha por sobre su cabeza.  
  
Un campo de energía casi invisible surge al rededor de la pareja, cubriéndo la habitación casi por completo.  
  
- porqué siempre haces eso?-  
  
- ...haa, no preguntes idioteces...- responde Rina son la cara roja de verguenza.  
  
Aunque nunca lo aceptaría, es muy penosa y no soportaría que los descubrieran, asi que desde la primera vez, siempre ha lanzado esos conjuros para asegurarse.  
  
- ya deja de preguntar esas tonterías...- concluyó Rina quitándose la capa y parte de sus ropas.  
  
- mmm...- Gaudi se encoje de hombros quitandose a su vez la hombrera y los cintos de sus armas.  
  
Ahora más ligeros, volvieron a entrelazarse en un abrazo y un beso. Como siempre, Rina toma la posición dominante empujándo a su compañero y tendiendose sobre él, besándolo con pasión.  
  
- mmm... no me dejas respirar- reclama Gaudi  
  
- ...callate...-  
  
Rina le da algo de espacio para que respire, pero sigue con su acoso, esta vez levantando y quitándo la camiseta azúl del caballero.  
  
Sin detener su exploración, pasa de besar la boca de Gaudi a su cuello, su hombro y su pecho.  
  
El rubio acaricia el rojo cabello de la hechicera y la llama levemente.  
  
Esta se levanta, y comienza lentamente a quitarse la blusa, como bailando sobre Gaudi para aumentar la exitación.  
  
Gaudi siguió acariciando el cuello y la roja cabellera de Rina, pero comenzó a estimular más a su compañera bajando una mano hasta sus cenos y devolviendo las caricias y los besos.  
  
Lentamente, suavemente, Rina comenzó a sentir el cariño de su caballero, retorciéndose levemente a causa del cosquilleo que recorrió su cuerpo.  
  
Terminó de desvestir a Gaudi, terminó de desvestirse ella misma, sin detenr las caricias y los besos.  
  
Como si no quisieran parar, como si temieran separarse luego de estar tanto tiempo juntos, la pareja siguió su romántico baile, su expresión de amor.  
  
Sensaciones que no pueden ser definidas. Eso era simplemete lo que sentían. Estaban juntos, eran uno, eso era lo único que importaba.  
  
Por un momento, Rina logró olvidar la razón de su viaje. Por un momento, los problemas dejaban de tener sentido en su vida.  
  
La respiración agitada...  
  
Por un momento, Gaudi no necesitaba espadas y dagas, ya no importaban.  
  
El sudor callendo...  
  
Por fin estaban solos, otra vez. Por fin ya no habían enemigos, por un momento.  
  
un gemido ahogado...  
  
Qué importaba el triunvirato ahora, qué importaba el destino del mundo.  
  
Una última caricia, un ultimo beso, antes de caer exahustos, rendidos, en la inconciencia del sueño.  
  
Por fin había paz. Se escucha el agua callendo, cada vez más fuerte, fuera del Templo, la lluvia ruge, pero nuestros héroes descansan en paz, por un tiempo...  
  
Fin  
  
-----  
  
Notas finales:  
  
Bueno, bueno, aqui estoy de nuevo.  
  
Como ya dije, fue una locura que surgio mientras escribía el capitulo 6, la historia cobro vida propia (suele ocurrir) y bueno...  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, aunque me quedo un poco extenso al principio, por la introspección de mi pareja favorita.  
  
Ahora entienden porqué Ameria de pronto adquirió algo de poder Espiritual no?...  
  
Sin duda A/Z siempre queda azucarado, es inevitable.  
  
Que dirá Filia si se entera de lo que su demonio anda haciendo en casa ajenas... pero bueno.  
  
Lo de Zel y Ameria ya era un hecho, y Rina con Gaudi, pues...   
  
...Gaudi no es tan idiota como lo pintan, asi que no se crean.  
  
Gracias a todos por leer estas locuras, recuerden que por cualquier cosa, sugerencia, o lo que sea, soy Lobo en greywords@hotmail.com  
  
Bye  
  
----- 


End file.
